Reaching Limits
by Green Cloaked Demon
Summary: Izzy is on her way to Tripp's house but when she is about to walk in she decides to listen to the gangs conversation about the girl Tripp likes. What will happen when Izzy finds out who this girl is? ONE-SHOT


**All rights go to I'm in the band.**

**Reaching Limits**

**Chapter 1**

**IZZY'S POV**

I was walking home from school and all I see is Tripp and the guys in Tripp's garage doing god knows what. I decided to get involved, seeing as that everything they do is awesome.

I approach the door then take a tiny mirror out of my backpack. Yes I know it's sad but I have to look good for Tripp!... Wait, what? Okay scratch that. Besides I couldn't like trip it would ruin our friendship. Plus he would never in a million years like me, he's always going out with skanky, idiotic brats like Lana. I put the mirror back in my bag and stand next to the door.

Before I go in all I hear is Derek saying "Come on Little Man! She totally likes you! Just ask her out, for god sakes you dumped Lana for her!" Who was he talking about? Oh please don't get your hopes up Izzy, it's probably just Bianca again. Then Ash cut in. "Yeah Tripp! You can tell she likes you! Did you see what she did yesterday?

_*FlashBack* (No one POV)_

"_Yo guys you wanna watch a movie" Izzy asked_

"_Sure, what you wanna watch?" Said Tripp_

_She thought for a moment, then came to a realization._

"_We should watch a scary movie! I vote Saw 2! Whatcha guys think?" she said in excitement_

_They all looked at each other then nodded in agreement. "Sure Iz. I'll set it up, you know where the Pop corn is."_

_They were halfway through the movie and Ash, Derek and Burger all left due to their "allergies" to scary movies. Izzy and Tripp were leaning against each other, eyes wide on the TV. Izzy was getting very sleepy and her eyelids were starting to droop, the same with Tripp. _

_Feeling tired, and wanting to go to sleep, Iz got more comfortable. She basically sat on Tripp's lap, her head leaning against his chest and her arms around his neck. As she did so, she could feel his heart beat get faster against her cheek. Only a couple minutes later, she fell asleep._

_Tripp, also feeling comfortable rested his head on top of Izzy's and fell asleep with his arms around her. It was about an hour later when the guys came back and woke them up by laughing. They knew Tripp had liked Izzy for a long time, but they never knew if Izzy had felt the same way. Well now they knew. _

"_Umm I better get going. My Mom is probably wondering where I am. Bye Tripp" Izzy said, with a bright red blush on her cheeks. _

_After Izzy left, Tripp ran to his room while Derek, Burger and Ask only continued to laugh uncontrollably._

_*End of FlashBack*_

"Come on Ash, she could of just been tired!" Tripp was refusing to be humiliated.

"Ya sure... When I get tired I just sit on your lap, wrap my arms around you and fall asleep in your arms. Come on dude, we know you like her, your mom knows you like her, hell, everyone but Izzy knows you like Izzy!" Derek was putting up a convincing argument. I mean why won't Tripp just... WAIT, WHAT?

Oh if only life had a re-wind button so I could confirm what I just heard. Did I just hear that? Or am I going mental? I have to be going mental.

As much as I try to make excuses, I know what I heard. Tripp likes me... Tripp likes me... He likes me! He really likes me! I could not stand it anymore. I barged in the door, walked straight up to him, put my arms around his neck, pulled him close and kissed him.

I could feel his body tense up against mine, but he quickly recovered. He pulled me against him, wrapping his arms around my waist. I could not believe what was happening! The guy I like-my best friend- likes me back and when I kissed him, he kissed me back! I felt these sparks going through my body. Every time my heart pulsed in my chest I could feel electricity run through my veins, and not in a painful way. More in a o-my-gosh-the-guy-I-like-likes-me-back-and-is-kissing-me kinda way.

Throughout the kiss, I was too focused on thinking about Tripp to hear the "WOOT WOOT GO TRIPP" from the guys in the backround.

Not the most romantic setting.

Sadly, I broke apart from the kiss from being oxygen deprived.

Tripp only stared at me with a shocked look in his eyes. Finally realising this was kinda private, the guys left. Oh but I was not fooled, I knew that they were listening behind the door. Let 'em hear. I really don't care. They're eventually gonna find out anyway.

Tripp gulped nervously "So I'm guessing you heard that?" you could hear the nervousness in his voice.

I simply nodded.

"And I take it you feel the same way?"

For the first time I spoke "Will this answer?"

I leaned in again and kissed him. But this time there was no hesitation. He kissed me back like he had been waiting forever, like I had, to kiss him.

"I like your answer" He smiled. With us still standing there, staring into each others eyes."So does that mean we're kinda-" he gulped "going out now?"

"Only if you ask me." I replied sheepishly with a flirtatious glare in my eyes.

"Okay, here I go, Isabella would you do me the honour of going out with me?"

"Nothing would make me happier."

As we were leaning in for another kiss the rest of the band fell into the room, screaming stuff along the lines of...

"FINALLY"

"DUDE YOU DID IT"

"My toenails smell like peanut butter." Of course that one was ash.

I finally got my dream guy. A sweet, not to mention hot, funny rocker dude that just happened to be my best friend.

But now, he was so much more.

**Well thank you people for bearing through me with that. I am a very un-experienced writer but I love to write. **

**If you kinda liked this I promise It will get better. This was a one shot and my next will be Paul/Dawn.**


End file.
